How I met Stanley Yelnats 3: The Next Generation
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: The girls of D-Tent's kids get kidnapped, but after the boys get kidnapped also, it's up to D-Tent, plus their wives to save their kids. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Last Names, then CHAPTER 1!

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, I have the following:  
Libby and Magnet

Christina and Squid

Theresa and Zero

Aura and ZigZag

And Emily as Magnet's adopted daughter.

Now, last names. Since none of these characters have them, give me last names and I'll make up the rest of the wives and kids. K? K.

I created a Yahoo group called howimetstanleyyelnats and everyone is welcome to join and do stuff there. I was hoping for pics of the characters you sent me so everyone can see, but it's up to you.

Lizzie


	2. Chapter 1: Reunions

[OOH! I don't know about you, but I'm really excited about this sequel! I can't wait! Anyway, I had to make up a few last names and wife names so I hope that you don't mind. Everyone join my yahoo group! It's got a whole bunch of pictures on it!]

[Note: This story is more understandable and funnier if you have read the Camp Green Lake Survival Guide.]

"Summer! Hurry up and get those plates on the table! Your father will be back in any minute!" I hurried around my kitchen preparing lunch for our friends. My husband, Stanley IV was out at the airport picking up some of our guests.

"Mom, why do you and Dad have these stupid reunions every year?" I walked over to where Summer was and set down a bowl full of cheetos.

"Because we have a special bond with our friends." I put my hand on my round stomach as I sat down. I groaned. "I can't stay up on my feet like this." My ankles were swollen and I was sweating. Although we did not regret it, Stanley and I had not kept to the Yelnat's tradition of only one child. After Stanley V was born, Summer came a few minutes later, and now, I was pregnant again.

The hot Texas air didn't help my condition and since Stanley's parents were on vacation, I only had Summer to help me.

"I hope that the girls get here soon. I'm dying." The doorbell rang and with Summer's help, I answered it. It was Zero and Theresa with their children, Alison and John. Theresa had two pans of her famous "Sploosh cobbler" with her. Thank you, Lord.

"Hello, Deyna! You're looking well!" Theresa said.

"And round!"

"John, mind your manners." I laughed and ruffled John's hair, which was exactly like his father's.

"Come on in." I took one of the pans of cobbler and led the family inside my grandparent's home.

"Is Stanley here?" Zero asked.

"No, sorry Zero. He's not back from the airport."

Alison tugged on my skirt. "Is Peter coming?" I nodded. She sighed and walked away dreamily. She had a huge crush on Peter, Squid's son. All of our kids were around 10, but Stanley and Summer were 12.

The doorbell rang again. It was the Warden, commonly known as Louise. She had picked up ZigZag and Aura with their children, Tiffany and Justin.

"Hello, Louise." I kissed her cheek and greeted the rest of the group. Aura had brought some hot pepper dip. "Hello Zig, Aura."

"Well, you've grown since last year." Zig said as he hugged me.

"I can still whip you, Zig." He laughed and walked in after his wife.

I set the bowl of dip next to the cobbler just as the doorbell rang about 10 times. And that could only be one person.

"Hello, Twitch," I said as I opened the door. Behind him, his wife Rose and his children Alica and Brian Jr. laughed at me. Rose had brought her wheel cake with "grease" sauce on top. Of course, it was a little hot because Twitch lived in Houston and we lived in Fort Worth.

I brought it to the kitchen and set it down with the other food and the doorbell rang again. It was X-Ray and Lydia with their children, Haylie, Jennifer and Cory, the only family with three kids. So far anyway. Lydia had brought coffee can cake lightly dusted with white powder.

Then Magnet came with Libby and their children Emily and Vanessa and Libby's dog bone cake. After that, Armpit and   Estelle with their children Alexis and Ryan and Estelle's red velvet cake.

The only ones missing were-

"Sorry we're late! Squid's plane was delayed." Stanley walked into the now full living room with Squid and Christina and their children Dani and Peter behind him. Christina had brought ice cream that she made herself and kept in an ice chest on the flight from Missouri. Stanley V ran up to me and gave me half a hug.

"Hello sweetheart." Stanley leaned over his son and gave me a kiss. "I hope the guys didn't give you any trouble."

"Don't be silly, Caveman! We only made her dig two holes!" Zigzag said from the couch.

We sent the kids outside after lunch to play as we caught up with each other. Zero worked at a shoe store, Twitch at a car shop, Zigzag at a fire department, X-Ray at a pharmacy, Magnet at a Vet's office, Armpit was the football coach at University in Austin, and Squid worked at an aquarium.

After everyone had laughed at the fact that Stanley and I had broken tradition with having three children, I got up to get the kids for dinner.

"Kids! It's time for dinner!" The boys ran up to me.

"Good, Mom. I'm starved!" Stanley V said. I looked around the yard.

"Where are the girls?"

"I dunno. Last I saw they were in the tree house."

I shaded my eyes and looked up at the tree house but couldn't see anyone. Hormones made me start crying as I rushed into the living room.

"Stanley, the girls are gone." He got up and followed me outside. "The boys said that they were in the tree house, but I don't see them. What if they're gone?" I started crying again and Stanley hugged me.

"I'm sure that they're fine, sweetheart. Calm down." He climbed the stairs up the tree and disappeared into the doorway. He came back down with a note in his hand. "They're gone."

[Dun dun dun! Okay, I need a bad guy because I can't think of one. I thought of Barf Bag seeking revenge, but revenge from what? I need help on this one. By the way, thanks for all the last names!]


	3. Chapter 2: The Camp

[I've been contemplating whether to watch the Holes commentary. Has anyone watched it and is it good? I am so sorry about the delay. The computer caught a virus and has been in the shop for a week. Grr.]

Summer Yelnats looked at her surroundings. She was on an old school bus with the girls that she had grown up with. Alison, Alica, Tiffany, Haylie, Jennifer, Emily, Vanessa, Alexis and Dani. The hot air was heavy around her and not one of the rusty windows was open.

"Nice going, Yelnats!" Haylie shot at her.

"Me? What did I do?"

Emily spoke up. "Leave Summer alone! She didn't do anything!"

"It was her house!" Jennifer retorted.

In the mass confusion of the fight that followed, Summer saw something out the window. Figures of two people waved to her and then they disappeared.

After some time, everyone fell asleep. Summer pulled out her phone, which the person who kidnapped them did not take, and she wrote out a small message to her mother. But before she could hit send, a dirty hand lightly took it.

"I'll take that." She looked up to see her kidnapper smirking as he turned her phone off, let it fall to the floor and squashed it with his foot.

She snarled. "Who are you?"

"You will know soon enough." He walked back to the front of the bus and turned around. "Everyone off the bus." With a few grumbles, the girls shouldered their purses and got off the bus.

__

Their kidnapper came out and stood in front of them.

[Spoken in Ranbo voice] "Little people, do not think that you can undermine my authority, because you cannot. You are puny and I have big muscles. So do not think of escaping, little people, because I have eyes in the back of my head. You can look if you want to."

JUST KIDDING! 

Summer and the others were herded towards ratty tents with old creaky cots. She set her purse down on the cot closest to the front tent flap.

"I wonder who lived here," She said.

"Do you think that there are any snakes?" Emily asked as she jumped on her cot and looked at the ground in fright.

"Oh please, you big baby!" Jennifer snorted. She took the cot next to Alexis who was next to Summer.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Alison asked, as she sat down on the cot across from Summer. A figure walked into the tent. It carried 10 shovels which it promptly dumped onto the floor. The girls looked up as the figure lifted its cowboy hat.

"Aunt Louise?" Summer gasped. The woman scowled at her.

"That ain't my name, girl and don't you ever say that name again in my camp, do ya here? The name's Lynn."

"But, you look just like her."

"Don't rub it in, kid. She's my sister. I'm older by five years. Now, that's all I'm sayin' and I don't want to hear another word about it. Grab a shovel, and follow me." When only Summer took one, Lynn growled at the others. "That wasn't a choice question! Take a shovel!" After the floor was clear, she led everyone to a building with boots and orange outfits. She tossed everyone a set of each and told the girls to put them on. When everyone was outfitted, she drove them out to the lake bed on the water truck.

Summer stopped counting all of the holes after a while because there were too many. After about 5 minutes, they reached a spot where there were no holes and Lynn told them to get out. She dug her heel into the ground at 10 different places in the ground. She directed them where to stand and how deep they should dig the holes. When she was finished, she smiled.

"Get diggin'." She walked off and drove the truck away.

"Dig?" Tiffany squeaked. "We're supposed to dig? But…but…I'll break a nail!"

"Who cares about your nails! I look so fat in orange!" Alica said as she tugged at her clothes. She started to cry.

Summer bit her tongue and kept her complaints to herself. Yelnats never complained. She put her shovel into the ground and threw out a chunk of dirt.

"Get digging girls. We've got a long way to go."


	4. Chapter 3: Midnight rendezvous

[Sorry about not updating. I don't have an excuse this week. You can hit me if you want. ducks]

Later that evening, while Stanley was taking a shower, I put everyone to sleep and lay down in our bed. I stared at the ceiling and tried to think of who would've taken the girls.

"What are you thinking about?" I looked up at Stanley who was standing in the bathroom doorway. He was smiling and had a towel in his hand.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to grow your hair back out." He gave me a "don't try me" look and ruffled up his short hair with the towel. "You look so much cuter with it long." He walked over to the bed and sat in front of me.

"I'll make you a deal. You grow out your hair, and I'll grow out mine. Deal?" I laughed.

"Deal." He slapped my hand and pulled me to him with it. He hungrily kissed me and pushed me down onto my pillow.

"Don't worry about the girls, Deyna. They'll be back. I promise." He kissed me again and dumped all of his weight onto me.

I shoved him off. "Yo! Pregnant! Remember?"

"Oh, sorry." He got comfortable next to me and we both drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, I got a weird craving for green beans with strawberry syrup. I shook Stanley awake.

"Sweetheart."

He opened his eyes and rubbed them. "What."

"I'm hungry."

He groaned. "Okay, come on." He put on a shirt that had been tossed on the floor and blindly followed me down the stairs. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. "What are you hungry for?"

I blinked. "I forgot." Stanley banged his head on the fridge shelf.

"Okay, let's go back to bed." We turned around to see Stanley V with a bag of food in his hands, which he promptly dropped. I woke up in an instant.

"Stanley David Yelnats the Fifth, just what do you think that you are doing?" His mouth flopped open and he stuttered before a noise outside interrupted him. We looked towards the back door and Stanley V took the opportunity. He raced out of the house, throwing out a small note as he went. It fluttered and landed on the couch. We caught the shapes of seven figures leave the backyard. The boys.

"Well, they sure don't leave you a postcard," Stanley said as he picked up the note and read it. He handed it to me.

"Dear Mom and Dad, we are going to rescue the girls. Don't worry about us. We will be back soon."

A light turned on in one of the guest rooms. Squid and Christina walked out.

"Where's Peter?"

Squid scratched his stomach, which was covered with octopus pajamas, and yawned. "He just HAD to get lost at three in the morning."

Everyone else walked out of their rooms and Armpit had blue bunny slippers, X-Ray had a night cap, Zigzag had curlers in his hair, Twitch had a face mask, Magnet had footy pajamas and Zero was wearing his orange suit.

Needless to say, this was the funniest picture that I had ever seen. I fell down onto the couch and started laughing. I hadn't laughed harder since Pendanski died 12 years ago. Everyone sat down on the couches as I tried to slow my breathing. It worked until X-Ray flipped his hat to the other side of his head. I burst out laughing again and fell against Stanley.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Deyna." I stopped to look at Zig-Zag and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because you and Stanley are wearing each other's shirts." I gasped, looked down at my shirt and sure enough, it was Stanley's Rangers shirt and he was wearing my pink nightshirt. My face turned red and I didn't speak a word while everyone discussed what to do about the boys.

We decided that since Stanley V and Summer had cell phones, we would let the boys go, but would go after them if needed to. We didn't even know how the boys knew where to go to find the girls. We had no fear of for the boys safety, considering we didn't know who had taken the girls. I know. The plan sounds stupid, but plans made at 3 in the morning are like that.

We all went back to sleep and Stanley and I switched shirts. [lol] We all anticipated the next morning when we would hopefully get the first word from the boys. Or so we thought...


	5. Chapter 4: The Boys

[Sorry to break it to you guys, but I'm going to be out of town for the rest of this week and I don't know if I'll have a computer. And I probably won't. My grandma is moving into a rest home and my mom and I have to pack up her apartment and then we have a music convention in San Antonio. I'm so sorry, but I'll pick it right back up on Monday. See ya'll and don't stop reading!

Oh, and if it gets too confusing to remember whose kid is whose, I'm putting up the chart that I made.]

Summer had just finished digging for the day and was tired. She had been here for two days and had already concluded that the second hole is the hardest. Half-way to the tents, she collapsed and fell down.

"Can't make it...too far...must rest." A hand appeared in front of her eyes. She took it and came face to face with Haylie.

"Come on, Yelnats. You're not a weakling." She put Summer's arm around her neck and helped her walk to the tents.

"Thanks, Haylie."

"Whatever." Haylie dumped Summer onto her cot and left to take a shower.

Summer groaned. "I wish I were a boy. Maybe I could resist more of the elements."

"Why would you want to do that?" Summer sprang up. Seven boys were in the tent and they all resembled people she knew. She rubbed her eyes. Wait, they were people she knew.

"What are you guys doing here?" She jumped up and hugged Stanley V.

"We're here to rescue you! Come on! Where's the other girls?"

"Wait, wait! How did you know where to find us?"

Stanley V opened his mouth but was interrupted. It was Lynn.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? More workers? Well, no matter. Girl, go take a shower. You boys, come with me."

Before the boys left, Summer snatched Stanley V's cellphone from his pocket. There was no connection in that area, but she could send a small message, and she knew just what to put.

She sent it, and went to go take her shower, carefully stowing the cellphone away in her cubbyhole.

She met the rest of them at dinner. The boys squeezed onto their table, considering they didn't want to sit alone. Alison patted the seat next to her.

"Ooooh, Peter! I saved you a seat!" She fluttered her eyelashes before Peter sat down next to Summer.

He leaned over and whispered into John's ear. "You're her brother, is there any way to make her stop?"

John smiled wide but didn't look up. "Yeah, find her a boyfriend."

Peter groaned and started eating. "So what is this place?"

Summer swallowed. "Camp Green Lake."

"Like in the book that Dad wrote?" Everyone looked at Stanley V as he brought out a small book with a black cover. On the cover it said "Holes, a novel by Stanley Yelnats IV."

"I didn't know that Dad wrote a book." Stanley V passed the book down to his sister and she flipped through it.

"What's it about?" Emily said as she chewed a piece of bread.

"I don't know. I haven't read it. I just got it yesterday," Stanley V said as he swallowed all of his green beans.

Jennifer put her cup down. "Who gave it to you?" Haylie shoved Jennifer for talking and she fell against everyone else on the bench and the whole table went down. To make matters worse, Lynn walked by.

"You kids clean that up. This ain't a girl scout's camp. Now, get to it." She continued walking by and slammed the door to the office.

After they got it picked up, no one felt like eating anything so they all went back to the tents.

There were 9 cots and if there were two on each cot, then there would only be one boy left and he got his own. The boys voted and Stanley V got it. Summer was paired with Emily, who would do anything to get away from Vanessa.

After everyone was asleep, Summer and Emily talked. "Em, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you like Vanessa?"

Emily sighed. "It's not that I don't love her, because I do, but there's something more. I'm adopted. Don't get me wrong, it's better this way, but my parents adopted me because they were told that they couldn't have children. Then one day, my mom found out that she was pregnant, and everything changed." Summer felt sorry for Emily, but she had already suspected that this was so. Emily went on. "Vanessa gets more room, more money and more love."

Summer put her arms around Emily. "Aww, Em, don't feel bad. I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Em, I'm a twin. And I'm in a family where girls are not normal." Emily laughed. "Your parents love you, Em. Don't ever forget that." She hugged Emily and went to sleep.

[Aww! That's so cute! I liked this chapter.]


	6. The kids names so you don't get confused

Zero: John

Stanley IV: Stanley V

Armpit: Ryan

Twitch: Brian

X-Ray: Cory

Squid: Peter

Zig-Zag: Justin

Zero: Alison

Stanley: Summer

Armpit: Alexis

Twitch: Alica

X-Ray: Haylie, Jennifer

Squid: Dani

ZigZag: Tiffany

Magnet: Emily, Vanessa


	7. Chapter 5: Discoveries and fights

[Christina, I think that Squid already knows, because it's kind of obvious. Even Peter knows. Lol]

After everyone woke up, we spent the day eating and watching television. At about 5 o'clock, I got up and walked to the kitchen. My phone started flashing. I had a text message.

"Mom, we are alright. The boys are here now. Talk to Aunt Louise about Lynn." The phone went black again. I set it down and grabbed my purse.

Stanley got up. "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk with Louise." He followed me out the door and drove me to her house. I stomped up the front steps, opened the door with my key and stormed into the living room. She was on her couch (some things never change…) watching television in a bikini top with shorts. I stood in front of her, flipped out my phone and stuck the message in her face. "What does this mean?"

She shoved my hand away. "I don't know."

"Yes you do! Tell me!"

She turned to me. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? If you want to know, ask the person who will tell you."

"And who is that?"

"Marion Sirvino." Mr. Sir.

The jail wasn't far from her house, as she visited him often. [smooch smooch, lol, j/k]

We got in and waited for the guards to bring him.

"What do you think he'll tell us?" Stanley raised and lowered one shoulder.

Mr. Sir came and sat down behind the glass. I leaned over to the mic.

"Hello Mr. Sir."

He smiled. "Well, it's young Deyna and Stanley! How are the children?"

"The children are missing actually, that's why we're here."

His smile fell. "What do you want me for?"

"Who is Lynn?"

He sighed. "It's a sad story, Deyna and I don't really want to bring it up. But since it's for the children's sake, I will." We waited for him to start. He cleared his throat but hesitated at every word. "Lynn…she was…Louise's sister." He shook his head as if he didn't want to say that. "Lynn blamed Louise for their grandfather's mistreatment. After both were born, their parents left and moved here where they had your mother, Deyna. Their grandfather raised them. After a while, Lynn had enough. She left and their grandfather's wrath was laid on Louise." Tears fell from his eyes as he continued. "Lynn met a nice man who had had problems in his life. They married, but had no children." He stopped.

Stanley broke the silence. "Who did she marry?"

Mr. Sir looked up with swollen eyes. "Me."

Back at our house, everyone got up to go take a nap. ZigZag still sat in front of the television even though it had been turned off. Aura walked up to him.

"Ricky! You're always watching the stupid television! I didn't marry you so that you could watch the television!" She stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. Zig was right behind her.

"Aura! Open the door!"

"No! You don't love me anymore!" She leaned against the door and started crying.

"Aura! Please! I still love you!" He listened but there was no noise. The handle slowly turned and Aura poked her face out. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. He grinned and leaned against the doorframe. "You're more precious to me than a television." He leaned forward, taking her chin in his hands and kissed her. He walked forward and shut the door behind them.

In the room across the hall, Magnet and Libby were lounging on the floor and on their bed.

"Do you think Vanessa is alright, Jose?"

He looked up at her from the floor. "What about Emily?"

"Oh, um, I meant her too."

Magnet got up. "Libby, just because Emily is not Mexican, doesn't mean you can't love her."

"I do love her."

"Then why is her room in the garage?"

Libby blinked. "Well, maybe I could treat her a little bit better."

"Lib, I know what she's been through. She needs us. I know that you love her, Lib, but can you show it a little bit more?"

She smiled. "I'll do that." She hugged him and resumed her lounging.

[Okay, I really want to write more, but my tummy is rumbling and I want to eat dinner. I'll write the second part of the chapter tomorrow.]


	8. Chapter 6: Off we go!

[Sorry about the delay. I was packing my room up and watching The Mighty Ducks trilogy.]

In Hector and Theresa's room, Zero was busy designing a shoe for his store. He picked up his doodle pad and walked over to the bed.

"Look at this, Theresa. Have you ever seen another shoe like it?"

She studied the drawing. "Yes. It's 11.99 at Payless." She handed the pad back and rolled over.

"Theresa, why do you keep on blowing me off. You don't care about my shoe business." She didn't answer. "Fine. I see how it is." He grabbed his coat and opened the door. "I'm going for a walk, like you care." He slammed the door, stomped down the stairs and slammed the front door behind him.

The sound of the door echoed through the house and I almost dropped the bowl of batter that I was holding. I turned to Stanley. "What's the matter with him?" He shrugged.

Needless to say, every couple in the house was having their own problems…except for us. Later that evening, we sat everyone down and told them what had happened at the jail.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Sit around until this "Lynn" works our kids to death? We never should have gone with your idea, Yelnats!" Lydia shot at me. The room was soon filled with everyone shouting and getting mad at each other.

I grabbed the whistle from Armpit's neck and blew it. "Everyone shut up!" The room quieted. "Now, I know that we have our own problems, but our kids need us now. I'll admit that my choices so far haven't been very good, but now I know what to do. We're going to find our kids."

"Oh, that's swell. We don't even know where to start!"

I turned to Lydia. "Yes we do. We start at Camp Green Lake."

"I don't trust you, Yelnats. I'm not starting at Camp Green Lake."

"Then where do you suggest we start?"

X-Ray got up and stopped his wife. "Lydia, cool it. Now, I've always trusted Deyna to make the right decisions, and I don't know why I should stop now. All in favor of going with Deyna's plan, raise your hands." Everyone raised their hands except for Lydia. "Lydia, what do you vote?"

She crossed her arms. "Fine. We'll go with her plan."

Needless to say, driving to Camp Green Lake was no picnic. Of course, with Armpit there, some would beg to differ. Anyway, after some convincing, we borrowed the van from our church and drove it for 10 hours.

.

"We have to dig what?" Brian stood in disbelief next to the spot that Lynn had made for him.

The girls had already started digging, but stopped to respond. "Dig, Brian. If you don't, you'll be out here all day," was their answer. So, everyone started digging. Summer finished first and walked back to the complex.

She walked by Lynn's cabin and barely heard a conversation.

"I don't care if a stupid kid dug up some treasure, I know that there's more of it and I'm not stopping until I find it!"

The front door of the building slammed so Summer kept on walking in the other direction. When she reached the tents, she picked up the black book that her brother had left in his cubbyhole and started reading it.

.

"33 bodies of Orcs on the wall, 33 bodies of- Yeow!"

"Shut up, Armpit!" The whole van chorused.

Stanley turned up the radio. The song "Will you buy" from "Oliver!" was playing on it. Stanley took my hand from my seat next to him. "I haven't heard you sing in forever, Deyna. Sing for us."

I flushed. "No, Stanley, I'd be too embarrassed."

"Aww! Come on, Deyna! Don't be a spoil sport!" Twitch shot out.

"Come on, sing Deyna, or I'll start the 200 bodies of Orcs song!"

I sighed. They had won.

"Who will buy this wonderful morning?

Such a sky you never did see.

Who will tie it up with a ribbon,

And put it in a box for me?

So I could see it at my leisure

Whenever things go wrong,

And I would keep it as a treasure

To last my whole life long.

Who will buy this wonderful feeling?

I'm so high, I swear I could fly.

Me, oh, my, I don't want to lose it,

So what am I to do, to keep this sky so blue?

There must be someone who will buy."

[Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's short and stupid. You can chase me with pitchforks again or something.]


	9. Chapter 7: Teamwork

[Zeroluver: That's my favorite line too. The bodies of orcs one.

Nosilla: If you are offended by the way I'm portraying your character, please tell me! I'm only making her mean for part of the plot, but she changes later. Is that okay?]

By the time Summer had finished the black book, it was time for dinner. She looked up and realized that she had missed her shower. She put the book back and headed for the cafeteria.

"Hey, Summer! Where have you been?" Peter asked as he scooted over and let her sit down.

"I was reading Dad's black book. Mom wrote the other half."

Stanley V looked at his sister. "So what'd you find out?"

She looked at Lynn's office to make sure that she wasn't listening. "Aunt Louise used to run this camp. She was called the Warden. Grandpa, Mom's dad, was a counselor here and Mr. Sir worked here too."

"So what's that got to do with us being here?" Alexis asked.

"A long time ago, on this very spot, there was a town. It was called Green Lake." She told them all about the story of Sam and Kissin' Kate Barlow.

Jennifer sighed. "It's so romantic!"

Haylie slapped her arm. "Don't interrupt the story! So what happens next?"

Summer sighed. "As far as I can tell, Dad and Uncle Hector dug up her treasure and got really rich."

"So, Lynn brought us here, why?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, Dad may have dug up some of the treasure, but there's more!" She shushed them and motioned them to come closer. The whole group leaned in. "And we have to dig it up before Lynn finds it!"

"How are we going to do that?" Emily squeaked.

"SSH!" Everyone echoed.

"We've got to be stealthy," Cory said. [Like George of the Jungle. Lol]

"Let's go." Summer got up but sat back down. "After we finish our dinner."

.

After everyone had their showers, the youngest of them had to go on a mission. Emily.

"Me? Why me?"

"Come on, Em! You have to do it!"

"I don't think I can!"

"Come on! All you have to do it get the paper and get out! No big!"

Emily grimaced but agreed. She slowly walked up the steps to Lynn's cabin and quietly turned the handle on the door. Everyone watched her sneak into the cabin and go to the desk.

"That's it, Em! You can do it!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "It's Spaz-way, she'll screw up."

Emily got the paper and right as she got out the door, she tripped on the thresh hold and let out a very loud, "Oww!" Lynn's light came on.

Summer gasped. "Run!" Everyone ran to their tent and jumped into bed. Before Summer closed her eyes, she saw flashlights coming towards the tent. They went by. Everyone let out their breath.

"That was close!" Stanley V said as he got up.

"I bet Em didn't even keep the paper!" Vanessa commented.

Emily smiled. "That's where you're wrong." She slipped her hand into her jumpsuit and brought out the map.

Summer hugged her. "You did it, Em! Good job!"

[Can anyone guess where I got the Spaz-Way from? Hee hee. If you know, then I love you because it's from my favorite movie.]


	10. Do you want a chapter 8?

Okay, I may be stupid for saying this, but does anyone want to see chapter 8? I put up chapter 7 ages ago and no one has reviewed it. I'm going to camp on Monday and won't be back until the 17. I might put up a new chapter, but it depends if ya'll want to see it or not. I'm almost done with this story but if no one wants more, then why put up more? I will leave you with a poem that I wrote.

I do 

You can't hear it.  
You don't see it.  
And you don't care,  
But I do.  
You don't hear her cries of pain,  
You don't see her wasting away,  
But I do.  
I don't hate you for what you do to me,  
I hate you for what you do to her.  
You live a life that isn't yours,  
But still, you choose to torture her.  
You can't hear it.  
You don't see it.  
And you don't care,  
But I do.

Lizzie


	11. Chapter 8: Breaks, brakes and plans

[I didn't think that anyone wanted chapter 8, but since ya'll do, here it is. How did ya'll like chapter 7? You never reviewed it.]

I turned the map over in my hands. "Stanley Yelnats IV, where the heck are you going?"

Stanley glared at me. "Deyna, please don't tell me how to drive."

"You missed the turn-off half an hour ago."

"No I didn't."

ZigZag leaned forward. "Hey, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I need to potty," Twitch said.

"I told you guys that we had to potty at the last gas station. Those that didn't listen to me will have to wait."

I rubbed my stomach. "Actually, honey, I need to potty too."

Stanley banged his head against the steering wheel in frustration. He slammed on the brakes, swerved the van around and started going down the unpaved road in the other direction.

"Thank you, honey. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He grunted.

Two potty breaks and 14 cheeseburgers later, we headed back on the road.

I pointed to the right. "There's the turn-off!" Stanley slammed on the brakes again. He looked at me with a glare. "Sorry, honey. It snuck up on me." I smiled. With a growl, he turned down the road and pulled his hat further down his face.

Okay, so I was wrong when I said that we didn't have problems. But the road is long, who knows?

.

At lunch the next day, Summer rolled out the map of holes. Peter stood over her chewing on his sandwich.

"So we got the map, so what? How does it help us?"

"The map tells us where holes have already been dug. We can cross those places off the list."

Haylie looked at the map. "How much of the lake is left?"

"Half of it," Summer groaned.

"Well, that doesn't help much," Jennifer said as she chewed on her cookie.

The water truck drove up and James, the skinny man who had kidnapped them got out.

He walked up to Summer. "Lynn wants you. Come on." He opened the door for her as she got in and they drove off. He dropped her off at Lynn's door and drove back to the holes.

She gulped and knocked on the door. It swung open and Lynn stood there.

"Come in, kid." She walked over to a couch and sat down. "Sit." Summer sank down into a chair, but kept her guard up. "I don't like kids, so I'm going to make this short. A paper was stolen from my room last night and I want you to find it. You seem the smartest of the bunch. If you don't find it, then I will have to take extreme measures against your friends. Do I make myself clear?" Summer nodded. "If you do find it, I want to know the exact location and then you will be rewarded. You will have a choice of anything in my house and it will be yours to keep."

Summer's eyes fell to a pair of snakeskin boots on the floor. "Anything?"

"Yes."

Summer looked up and smiled. "Well, I'd better get to work then."

"You're giving it back to her?" the whole group chorused after Summer had returned to her hole.

"What do you want me to do?" Summer brought out the black book and began to trace the map on a page. "We will give Miss Lynn her precious map back, and I know the perfect place." She smirked to herself as her plan formed.

[Sorry about the short chapter but I have to get off soon and clean my room. I need some advice. I like this guy, and he flirts with me, but I don't know if he likes me and I had my head on his shoulder during the ride back home from camp (I asked first) and he's really cute, and he's younger than me. What should I do? Ask him if he likes me, or just let it go? Help! Yeah, I'm a sorry case, but I've never had a boyfriend before!]


	12. Chapter 9: The riddle

[DorkifiedTB: Yes, potty is a common phrase said by people over the age of 30. Or just anyone with kids.

Oh, and thanks for the guy advice! It helped me realize a few things about boys. I'm probably going to be too upset on Sunday to flirt with my crush anyway. My best friend is moving to Florida on Sunday. Waaaaaah!]

The next afternoon, Lynn was called from her house to see something.

"Miss Lynn! I found your paper!" Summer led Lynn to a tent and lifted the pillow on a bed.

Lynn grabbed the paper. "So, this is how I'm treated! That boy will pay for his mistake!"

Summer followed her to the cafeteria. "Miss Lynn, I'm sure that he didn't mean it! Please, go easy on him."

"Don't try to get him out of it, he's got to be punished." She walked over to Peter and shoved him away. She grabbed James's shirt collar. "So, you think that you can steal my things, huh? Summer here just exposed you. Now I know what lot I have working for me." She tossed him against the tables. "You're fired! Get out of my camp!" Lynn dusted off her hands and turned to Summer. "Now, what do you want as a reward?"

.

"She gave you her boots?"

Summer smiled and started to slip one on. Emily's eyes were fixed on them. As Summer reached for the second one, Emily grabbed it.

"No! There's something written on it!" Everyone gathered around the shoe to read the inscription.

'Walk a straight line to the assets,

Twenty paces from the casket.'

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" Haylie shot out.

Stanley V studied the words. "Maybe there's a cemetery somewhere around here."

Peter took the shoe. "Oh, I doubt that. Summer, maybe there's something in that book that will help us."

Summer put the shoes in her cubbyhole. "There might be, but I'm too tired to worry about it right now. I'll read the book later."

Everyone got up and went to eat dinner, so the mystery was delayed until that night.

.

Stanley hadn't spoken a word for the past half-hour. The rest of the van seemed to sense the danger of talking, so everyone was falling asleep. But I can't sleep with my baby mad at me. I settled my head on a pillow propped up on my headrest. I looked up at the rear view mirror and met Stanley's eyes. He blinked and looked away.

"Stanley," I called to him. "Stanley, please talk to me. Stanley." I looked onto the road. "STANLEY!" He slammed on the brakes. In the street was Pendanski. He held in his hands a shovel that was painted orange. Tied to the handle was a white ribbon with bells and the words "Just Married" were printed on the shovel's blade.

"It's the shovel from our wedding," Stanley whispered.

"Daddy!" I sobbed.

Stanley turned to me and took me in his arms. "It's okay, baby. Calm down." Pendanski waved to us and disappeared.

I clutched Stanley's shirt and cried against him. "I want my daddy!" Soon, the whole van was awake because of my sobs so Stanley let Twitch, who by the way is a very good driver now, drive the van and Rose sat up front with him. So I cried in the back seat with Stanley holding me. Hormones. rolls eyes

Anyway, the trip was long so we decided to camp out in the van for the night. The extra potty breaks and food stops kind of put us behind schedule.

So we laid back the seats and all the girls slept in the van and all the guys slept outside to face the elements. But they were safe.

After all, those lizards are long gone….right?

[Hee hee. This chapter is saaad!]


	13. Chapter 10: The casket on the map

[Sorry about the delay. My best friend slept over on Friday and stayed most of Saturday. Then I spent Sunday at my other best friend's house and Monday I went grocery shopping with my mom.

Disclaimer: I have quotes from the book "Holes" by Louis Sachar in this chapter. It is not mine! Please don't sue me!]

Summer sat outside the tent, tilting the small black book so it caught the moonlight.

"Sam was shot and killed in the water." She flipped a few pages over.

"Kate Barlow died laughing." Summer sighed. This was pointless. She had found that Kate Barlow and Sam had died on the lake, but she didn't know where. She looked back at her copied map. A brown dot and a golden dot were on the page. She traced her fingers over them. What were they?

"The boat and the old treasure."

Summer jumped. Emily and Peter were sitting behind her, looking at the map. "What?" Summer gasped.

Emily smiled. "That's what the dots are. The boat and the old treasure." She took the map and laid down on her stomach in front of Summer.

Peter got closer to Summer. "What did you find in the book?"

She showed him the two pages that she had found. "I think that these pages are clues, but I just can't figure it out." He studied the pages.

"Summer, where did Sam die?"

She shrugged. "I guess in his boat."

"And where did Kate Barlow die?"

"Next to the boat."

"Then wouldn't it be considered a casket if both of them died there?"

Summer laughed and hugged Peter. "Peter, you're a genius! The boat is the casket!"

Emily spoke up. "There's only one problem. A straight line from the casket in what direction and how far."

Summer slumped back down. "You're right. We're not any closer."

Emily started tracing her fingers over the dots on the page. She stopped and gasped. "Summer, give me a pencil." She drew a straight line that went from the old treasure to the boat and then she drew two more that came up from the two dots and formed a triangle. "I got it!" She drew a big circle at the right angle of the triangle. "The treasure is right here!" Summer and Peter crowded to see.

"Em, you're a genius too! You found it!"

Emily yawned. "Well, this genius wants to sleep. Goodnight." She got up and went to her cot.

Summer leaned against her arms and stared out at the moonlight. "Look at all those stars, Peter. You can't see those in the city. Now I know what I'm missing."

"I'm missing something too, but it's not stars. It's something that I've wanted for a long time." He turned to her and placed his hand on hers. She looked down at her hand and then up at Peter. Their lips met for a split second before Summer pulled away. She got up and went to her cot, pulling the covers over her head.

.

Waking up the next morning was not fun. It was 9:00 and already the weather was scorching. Stanley took over driving again so I got to sit next to a window. I folded up a piece of paper and used it as a fan.

"As hot as it is, it's even hotter when you're 8 months pregnant," I wheezed.

Stanley reached over and grasped my hand. "Don't worry, Deyna. We're almost there." And indeed, he was right. The complex was a tiny dot on the horizon. Okay, so we did still have a ways to go, but at least we could see it now.

We finally arrived at the compound and got off the van.

"There's no one here," ZigZag said, as he looked into Lynn's office.

I felt pains in my stomach so I grabbed Stanley's shoulder. "Stanley, maybe I should sit down."

He took my arms. "Are you alright?"

The pains left. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's find the children."


	14. Chapter 11: Walking the path

[Sorry about not updating. I've been lazy. Bad me. Bad. I was also making my fanfics website. It's really cool! Everyone should check it out! The link is on my profile page.]

The next morning, the gang went out to dig their holes. Or so it seemed…

"Shovels?"

"Check."

"Map?"

"Check."

"Toilet paper?" Everyone turned to look at Brian. "What?"

"Okay, I think we're ready." Peter turned to Summer. "Lead the way, Summer."

"Me? But you were the one who-"

"Summer, you're the leader," Emily said.

Haylie put her arm around Summer. "Yeah, that's the way it's always been."

Stanley V smiled at his sister. "A Yelnats is always a leader."

Summer grinned at the group. "Then let's go!"

So, the group started off. John, being extremely good at math, calculated the exact distance that the treasure would be from the boat.

"Roughly a hundred feet. Maybe more." John studied his drawings and made some more calculations.

"You have to be exact, John. We have to get it right the first time. As soon as Lynn sees us, we're done for. She'll find out and then the treasure will go to her. Do you want that to happen?" She waited for him to answer.

"I'd say about 105 feet."

"Good boy, John."

.

At the complex, Lynn stood by the water truck with binoculars in her hands.

"Somethin's up. I can feel it," she said to the scorching air around her.

"What makes you say that?"

Lynn jumped and looked at the man standing next to her. He was short, sunburned, and had sunscreen on his nose.

"Good Lord! You scared the livin' daylights outta me!" She studied him. "How'd you get here? This is private property."

"I go many places, but I soon will find what I'm looking for."

"Well, go look somewhere's else. I'm busy." He walked away so she put her binoculars back up only to discover a sudden wind storm. She got in her truck and waited for it to pass.

[Yes, it's short, but the rest of the chapter was making it too long. I'll put up chapter 12 very soon.]


	15. Chapter 12: Finding what you search for

[I finally got to see Going to the Mat yesterday and it was soooo good! Andy Lawrence is so cute! I remember when my sister first started liking Matthew Lawrence and she had a ton of pictures of all three brothers and Andy was so adorable! I didn't really like him that much until I watched Going to the Mat. And Khleo was really good too!]

With John's calculations and Summer's guidance, the group was almost to the spot of the treasure.

"I can't wait until we find the treasure! I'm going to buy a Firebird!" Haylie gleamed.

Ryan laughed. "You can't even drive one yet! What's the point of having one?"

"Well, I'm going to put it in savings for college," Tiffany said, as she filed her nails.

Emily caught up with Summer as she dragged her shovel on the ground. "What are you going to buy first, Summer? With your share of the money?"

Summer contemplated. "I don't know, Em. I never really thought about it. I suppose that I would buy some clothes for the new baby. Maybe a crib."

"You wouldn't buy something for yourself?" Jennifer asked in disbelief.

Summer shrugged. "What for? I already have everything that I need." She diverted her eyes towards Peter and smiled, but it ruined the moment when she tripped over a big white rock in the ground. "Oww."

Peter leaned over to help her up, but stopped half-way. "Hey! Look at this rock!" He let go of her hand (which made her fall) and dusted the rock off. "K. B." was inscribed on it.

Summer got up and took command. "Alright, guys! Dig in that-" Alica knocked Summer over in a struggle to dig, because everyone was already doing so. "Okay, never mind then." She started walking away from the group. She turned her head sideways when she discovered two other big white rocks in the ground. They formed the same triangular shape as the boat, the old treasure, and the spot that they were standing on. Everyone was digging at the spot where the old treasure would be on a map. The noise behind her stopped.

"There ain't no treasure here!" Cory complained.

Summer continued walking towards the third white rock.

"That's not true. John just miscalculated his equations," said Peter.

Summer was almost there. By now, everyone had noticed her.

"Hey, sis! What are you doing?"

"Summer! This is no time for games!"

She kneeled on the ground and rested on her legs. She put her hands under the rock and slowly lifted it. It uncovered a medium sized chest, hidden in a small hole. She felt Peter's hand on hers and together, they laid the rock on the ground. Inscribed on the inside of it was, "Sometimes the first thing you see is not always the thing that you're looking for."

Summer took out the chest and fiddled with the lock. "It's locked," she groaned.

Peter put his hand on her shoulder. "Wait a minute." He got up and took a hairpin out of his sister's hair.

"Hey!" Dani shouted.

"Don't worry, Dani. I need this more than you do." He bent the pin until it was straight and stuck it in the lock. He wiggled it a few times until there was a faint click. He took the lock off and opened the chest.

[OOH! Great place to stop it! Lol]


	16. Chapter 13: The chest

[Pixie 03: I will read your story! It sounds really cool, but I can't find it! Have you put it up yet?

Sorry I haven't updated, I spent the week with my Dad in Fort Worth.]

"Books? We came all this way for books?"

"Books are the window to the soul," Emily said as she picked one up.

"No, that's eyes."

"I don't care about windows to the soul, I care about windows to the money!" Haylie shouted.

Summer picked one of the books up too. "Calm down, Haylie. Let's figure this out." She opened the cover and almost dropped the book. "Oh my gosh! This book was published in 1850!"

"Are you kidding me?" Peter got up and looked at the publication date. "She's right!"

Emily looked at all of the books. "They are all about that old."

"Okay, so we have a bunch of hundred-year-old books, so what?" Haylie said with a grumble.

Summer pushed her way to Haylie. "You don't seem to be grasping the concept, Haylie. These books are worth a lot of money. Kate Barlow was a school teacher once and these must've been the books that she saved from the fire."

"That's very interesting. I'll remember that when I sell these books and get their full value." Everyone turned to see Lynn standing behind them. She walked over to Summer. "You had me fooled, kid. I thought we had a deal."

"A Yelnats never makes deals with criminals."

"Well that's too bad, because now, I'm going to have to punish your defiance." She grabbed Peter and started walking towards some nearby holes. She found one to her liking and held him over it. "You'd better give me that chest, or I'll drop him in this hole."

Summer stared over the edge of the hole at the lizard nests below. "Okay! Its yours."

Emily scratched her head. "But Summer-"

"Just give it to her, Emily!"

Lynn smiled in triumph as Emily placed the chest in front of her. She tossed Peter towards the group and he landed on Summer.

She picked up the chest and started to walk away from the group. "Have fun in the desert, kids. I'll just be busy making a fortune with these books!"

"Not so fast, Lynn." Everyone turned to see the Warden and Mr. Sir, each with a pistol. "You can just give that chest over to us now." Lynn dropped the chest and grabbed Emily.

"NO!" Summer shouted as she started to run towards Emily. Peter held her back.

"Miss Lynn, put Emily down." Twenty heads turned to see the parents, who had just arrived.

Summer looked confused. "Wait, why is everyone showing up all of the sudden?"

"Duh, big finale!"

"Oh, okay."

Lynn let Emily go and grabbed the chest again. In a quick motion, Deyna stole the gun from Mr. Sir's hand and put it in Lynn's face.

"Give the chest to my daughter, or so help me God, I will shoot you!" Deyna screamed. Lynn looked at her with such a shocked face, Summer almost laughed. Lynn handed Summer the chest and put her hands up. "Mr. Sir, please tie her up."

Mr. Sir walked up to his wife and bound her hands. "Sorry about this, Lynn."

"Yeah right," she muttered.

Lou walked up to her sister. "We'll take it from here, Deyna." With the help of Mr. Sir, she took Lynn to their van and put her in the back.

Summer ran up to Deyna and hugged her side. "Mom! I missed you so much!"

[Okay, only one more chapter! It's going to be a good one!]


	17. Chapter 14: Reunited and new families

[Okay, I'm an evil woman for not updating. Please forgive me. I was in Fort Worth with my parents for the week. My mom got a job up there so that means that we can start looking for a house and that means that we'll be moving soon and that means that I can start writing the new parts for my POTC story soon. And maybe another one on this story. What do you guys think?]

I hugged Summer with all I had. "Summer! Baby! Are you alright?"

Summer giggled. "Yes, mom. I'm fine." I reached over to hug Stanley V.

"Hey mom." He grimaced and pulled away. "Not in public, okay mom?"

I smiled. "Alright, son."

Libby ran to Vanessa and gave her a hug. "Oh my baby! Are you okay?" Emily stood nearby with her hands in her pockets. Libby looked up and held out her hands to Emily. She looked shocked and ran to her mother with tears spilling onto the ground.

"Mommy! I missed you so much!"

Libby cradled her daughter. "I missed you too, baby." She brought Emily's face up. "I'm sorry for treating you so badly. Can you forgive me for being the evil stepmother?"

Emily laughed. "I could never be mad at you, Mommy." She hugged Libby again and brought Vanessa into the embrace. Magnet stood next to them and smiled, holding back a few sniffles. [Awww!]

After every family had apologized and hugged, Lydia walked over to Me.

"Deyna, I'm sorry about being so rude and irritable towards you."

I smiled. "It's okay, Lydia. I understand." I reached out and she hugged me.

Lydia gave Haylie a look. Haylie took the incentive and turned to Summer.

"Hey, Yelnats. Sorry about, you know, being so mean and disagreeable."

"I forgive you, Haylie." They were about to hug, when I suddenly screamed.

Stanley held me up. "What's the matter?"

I felt of my stomach. "The baby is coming."

We all rushed to the mess hall and I sat down. Everyone started debating about what we should do.

"We should get her home."

"The nearest doctor is 12 hours away."

"She can't have the baby here!"

"She'll never make it to a hospital! She's weak, just like you!"

"Don't you talk that way about my mother!"

Shouting ensued and it did nothing to help my headache. I slowly stood up.

"CEASE!" 32 heads turned to me. "Now, we're all sensible adults...well, most of us and this is just childish. X-Ray, you take your family to the tents and get some sufficient bedding. Take it to the Warden's cabin and set it up. Magnet, take your family and go unload the food in the van. Squid, take your family and go through the camp. See what you can scavenge as far as furniture, papers, that sort of thing, then load it into the bus. Twitch, take your family and go work on the van. It sounded kind of funny the last mile. ZigZag, take your family and go check to see if the old bus will still run. We need it to transport everyone. Zero, take your family and go boil some water. Find some clean towels, some scissors and a small tub. Armpit, take your family and see what you can do with the food that's in the kitchen." Everyone stayed where they were. I growled. "Well, get to it!"

After about half an hour, everyone had at least started their tasks. Stanley and the twins helped me over to the Warden's cabin and set me down on the bedding that X-Ray had put up.

X-Ray walked in with his group and smiled. "I put up the bedding, just like you asked." I smiled and settled down on my pillows.

Magnet marched in with his family. "We unloaded the food and put most of it in the fridge." I sighed and nodded.

Squid's clan walked in. "We found some furniture, some files, a pool table and we loaded them up, along with the tents." I grumbled my approval.

Twitch's posse strolled in. "The van's working fine now." I grunted my reply.

ZigZag's group walked in. "The bus is up and running too. We even opened all of the windows too." I was growing impatient.

Zero walked in with his family. "Here's the water, tub, towels and scissors." I growled.

And following them was Armpit's group. "We inspected the food. We had to throw out most of it, but there is some left." Everyone smiled at me.

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM! GET OUT!" I shouted.

Everyone ran out, but Armpit managed to say something before the door shut.

"What's the matter with her? Did a house fall on her sister?"

I threw a pillow at the door. "If you had seven families bugging you while you are trying to have a baby, you would scream too, Theodore Ansley!" I yelled at the door.

About an hour later, full in the middle of a contraction, Squid burst in the door.

"Deyna!"

I screamed as the contraction subsided. "Squid, when I get out of here, I will personally have to-"

"No, Deyna! It's important! Your brother Nelson is here."

I settled down on the mattress. "I don't have a brother, Squid."

A man walked in and stood beside Squid. "Yes, Deyna, you do."

I stared, dumbfounded, at the man in the doorway. He was the spitting image of Pendanski.

"Deyna, I have searched long and hard for you. I am so glad that I've-"

"Yes, I'm sure that you can explain all of it, but I am kind of busy at the moment as you can see."

"I am sorry, sister." He smiled and left the room.

I flopped back onto my pillows. I groaned. "First I find out that the Warden is my aunt, then that Mr. Sir is my uncle because Lynn is my aunt and now I have a brother named Nelson. When will it all end? Next thing you know, I'll have a sister name Sig- AAAAAH!" Contraction.

Five hours later...

Stanley lay down next to me, and started running a cold rag up and down my head and neck.

I smiled and opened my eyes. "Where's the baby?"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Lydia's washing them off."

"Them?" Lydia and Libby came over to me, each holding a baby in their arms.

Lydia smiled. "It's a boy."

"And a girl," Libby finished.

I reached out to take them and held the tiny infants in my arms. "Twins... again." I smiled weakly as Stanley rested his head on mine.

"Blake, and Ella," he said with a grin.

I nodded my approval. "And just think. They were born at Camp Green Lake."

He smiled again. "That's where it all began."

The End.


End file.
